


How to 'tame' Lindorm

by Chrysanthemum9484



Series: One-shots [3]
Category: Huntik: Secrets & Seekers
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, LINDORM CANNOT BE TAMED SO STOP TRYING, Lindorm feelings, Lindorm is the main character, Lindorn centric, Mentioned and slightly discribed death, Seekers try to 'tame' Lindorm, mentioned torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthemum9484/pseuds/Chrysanthemum9484
Summary: How to 'tame' Lindorm.Slight AU.
Relationships: Lok Lambert&Lindorm
Series: One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844458
Kudos: 10





	How to 'tame' Lindorm

Lindorm is a temperamental and slightly vain titan and he knew it. But he was also used to seekers bonding with him simply because of his hard to find and match strength. He knew that not all seekers are the same and that some of them manage to create an unbreakable bond with their titan called powerbond. It is a beautiful thing to see: titans who became even stronger then they already were, their bodies going through a temporary evolution as a proof. His temper didn't make things easier for him too. They say that he is hard to control but can you blame him for being born with a quick temper and stubbornness greater than that of a mule? Apparently the humans do.

* * *

Lok is... Lok. There is no other word which describes him best. Lindorm finds him sunny and like a good dressing to his bleeding soul from seekers trying different methods to 'tame' him. Seriously if you want Lindorm to obey you at least a little bit prove to him that you are a trustworthy seeker and that's all you need. That means to prove to the titan that while you admire and or appreciate his strength it isn't the most important thing for you.

When the young lad had taken the sword, Lindorm found his soul blinding when compared to the souls of the previous seekers who could summon him (never _his_ seekers, some of them tortured him in order to 'tame' him). The titan couldn't bond with him faster than he did even if it took a few minutes (considering that the previous bonds took hours to make several minutes can be called fast).

When he was summoned for the first time he was bombarded with feelings of awe and gratefulness it almost made Lindorm trip over his own tail and when the thoughts _'Wow he is so cool and mean looking that he scared the suits, and I would bet my most favourite puzzle that his fur as soft as it lot looks, Lindorm must be taking good care of his fur. I hope he doesn't mind if I summon him for cuddles or if it gets too cold.'_ leaked through the bond he had to force himself not to react despite feeling as if a sun grew in his chest. If he send back gratefulness and the closest thing to happiness he could manage after centuries of not feeling even a little bit content alongside with _'I am glad that you don't seem to care all that much about my power lad.'_ will be their secret.

If he only growled after the fight when the lad's, Lok's friends commented about Lindorm being 'tamed' when he used to bite the heads off of the pepple who make such comments will stay between them. Just like Lindorm secretly enjoying _his_ seeker's hand petting his well looked after fur (never mind the fact that he never kept that a secret from the lad), the titan's protective bordline overprotective streak when it came to _his_ (HIS!) seeker and him _purring_ when cuddling with Lok (not that he ever made an attempt to hide that one (and if he found the reactions of the blondie's friends amusing will stay between him and _his_ ( _HIS_ _!_ ) seeker) and when Cherit joined them for cuddles he didn't mind at all!).

When Lok started calling him his favourite battle titan Lindorm couldn't be happier (that's a fat lie because only having a powerbond with _his_ ( _H I S!_ ) seeker can make him happier) though he wasn't his most favourite because there was Kipperin, the titan who can give wings to those who don't have a pair of their own and Springer, the titan whose love for traps and puzzles rivalled that of Lok. That didn't make him jealous at all, he was in top 3 after all and not even Dendras who joined their gang could take his place with his puppeteer abilities (when he learnt that Kipperin, Springer and Dendras used to be some of the titans who used to be bonded with Lok's dad made him rather proud about him being in top 3).

And then they became pewerbonded. Lindorm has never been happier. He powerbonded with _his_ ( ** _H I S_** !) seeker which while making him stronger was also a proof that they are as close as a titan and a seeker could be and Lok being meant to be **_his_** seeker.

When that Legendary titan send him back to Huntik he was angry because he was separated from his seeker (no more his). And sorrow followed because he realised that the powerbond was gone which meant that he probably would never see Lok again (he annoyed a good number of titans when he started whining out of the blue like a kicked cub). When asked about his now chronic sorrow he would answer that he wanted to see his favourite human die from old age and not be parted from Lok not even two years after meeting him.

When he found two humans glaring at each other he but in between them because one of them reminded him of Lok and he wanted to know why. The interesting human turned out to be Eathon Lambert, Lok's father and he was glad that he found a small piece of the seeker whom he used to call his because you can never have enough of Lok. You just can't.

When he met Lok again who came to Huntik in search of his father he was happy for the first time in years after being sent to the world of his birth (it stopped being his home when he met Lok, gods he missed those cuddles and affectionate pets and even Lok's friends even if only a little bit). The only thing which would make things better would be going back to the ring through which Lok used to summon him and when he inquired the lad about it he answered "We shall see." with a smile and teary eyes which suggested that Lok missed him just as much he missed him.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Inspired from Loyal Lindorm.
> 
> Me: I... am happy with this and you can't make me change my mind.
> 
> Muses: Sobbing over the fact that the DP plot bunnies aren't there to give me ideas what to write in my Danny Phantom fanfics.
> 
> Me: There is so much more I wanted to write but it simply didn't fit
> 
> Random plot bunnies: Trying to shoo Writer's Block away. Key word: trying
> 
> Me: Also check out my FanFiction account. I have posted more things there.


End file.
